The present disclosure relates to a power management system and a power management method.
Recently, there has been a general demand for energy saving in ordinary households. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-55623, cooking can be smoothly performed even when power within an ordinary household is not sufficient by controlling output power in ascending order of priority specific to a heating opening or an operation mode according to priority managed by an induction heating (IH) priority management unit.